


Kinkmas Office Party

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breasts, Christmas Smut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Ejaculate, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Group Sex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: To celebrate Christmas, Ladybug hosts an orgy for her team.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste/Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Kinkmas Office Party

Even a month ago, Ladybug wouldn’t even think of being involved with something as outlandish as an orgy. But there she was, Carapace was fucking her pussy, while Chat Noir was fucking Queen bee while Rena Rouge was grinding on her face. And on Christmas too.

Ladybug didn’t know if what all the skin tight latex and leather or the near death experience every other day, but her little superhero team couldn’t help but fuck each other. They had all stripped naked save their masks.

The other thing was that no one really knew who each other were. Everyone knew that Chloe was Queen Bee because she wouldn’t shut up about it. She knew that Rena and Carapace were Alya and Nino and they knew who each other was but neither Bee and Chat knew who they were. Nobody knew who Chat and Ladybug really were.

Ladybug was shocked at the endurance her team was showing as this was the second time Carapace came in her and he was still hard. Meanwhile Chat was filling Bee’s womb while Rena was smearing her juice all over her face. Chat walked over two Carapace and began to eat out his ass while Rouge sucked his cock. When Chat reached orgasm, he pulled out and fired his cum onto Rena’s breasts.

This left Bee to Ladybug. She got in the 69 position with her. They began eating each other out, tasting their juices mixed with the boys' cum. As Ladybug swirled her tongue around Queen Bee’s clit she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Chat’s and Carpace’s hard cocks floating above her.

Rolling over, she took Chat’s cock in her mouth, using her hands to spread her ass cheeks, Carapace lubed her before sliding her cock into her. As Ladybug was pounded from all sides, Rena made Queen Bee lick up all the cum off her breasts. The boys came again, cumming inside the superheroine.

Carapace made his way over to Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. Carapace shoved his cock into Bee’s mouth, furiously fucking her face. Rouge decided to reward Queen Bee for being a good girl and began eating her ass.

This left Chat and Ladybug. She had Chat lay down on his back as Ladybug bug crawled up top of him, riding him hard. The boys came again and while Chat Noir chose to flood Ladybug’s womb, Carapace pulled out and came all over Queen’s Bee’s face.

The team paused for rest and hydration. After a brief discussion, the Christmas orgy resumed. Chat shoved his cock up Queen Bee’s ass while Carapace took a turn with her pussy. With left Ladybug only with Rena Rouge. As they kissed their hands made their way to each other’s pussies. The two girls fingered each other to orgasm while Chat flooded Bee’s backdoor while Carapace painted her front with seed.

Releasing that they haven't had any one on one time, Carapace took Rene doggystyle while Bee and Ladybug worked Chat Noir’s cock. Ladybug worked his shaft while Queen Bee licked his huge fuzzy balls. While Carapace gave Rouge a creampie and Chat Noir rewarded Ladybug and Queen Bee with thick facials.

Chat Noir sat down and Carapace sat in his lap, rubbing his tone ass along Chat’s erection. He soon sunk ass anus down on Chat’s cock. His own erection pressing against Chat’s stomach, Carapace kissed Chat Noir, shoving his tongue down his throat.

As the boys fucked, Queen bee and Rena Rouge lavished Ladybug’s breasts. Sucking and licking her nipples. Queen Bee even lightly bit her, earning a moan from Ladybug. As they played with her nipples, Ladybug fingered Bee who fingered Rouge who fingered Ladybug.

As the team came together, their Kwamis were playing cards in the music box. As they world around them shook, Tiki looked up.

“What are our owners doing?”

Plagg placed down a card. “Go fish.”

“Plagg we’re playing blackjack!”


End file.
